


Diaghilev avait raison, enfin, je crois.

by lunicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Historical, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunicole/pseuds/lunicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites pièces de rien du tout au son de Stravinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaghilev avait raison, enfin, je crois.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour ma première soirée drabbles à la Ficothèque Ardente. Je me suis bien amusée, au moins!

Mathias ajuste avec un air sérieux le noeud papillon de son costume, pousse un soupir devant le mirroir de sa salle de bain. C'est une routine, l'angoisse et le sentiment d'être à la fois trop et pas assez. On produira des critique louageuses ou fracassantes pour ce soir, car tout autre critique est,  à ses yeux, inutile. Il n'y a pas de gloire à laisser qui que ce soit dans un état d'amusement superficiel et désintéressé. C'est une question d'orgueil.

Mathias prendra le taxi, ce soir, bien que Charles lui ait proposé de l'y emmener lui-même. C'est encore une question d'orgueil, et peut-être aussi de vengeance. C'est une chose, pour Charles, de se tordre en bons sentiments et invoquer le ciel et la terre pour expliquer les erreurs du passé, mais c'est une autre chose pour Mathias que de le pardonner. Il marche dans la Vienne éternelle, ajuste les boutons de manchette de son père, qui le les lui avait offerts à sa graduation du conservatoire. Ils brillent dans la nuit, sous le lumière d'un portable qui s'ouvre, se ferme, et vibre sous un autre appel manqué.

Mathias Schliemann dirige hommes et orchestres d'une poigne de fer. Le ballet de ce soir sera un succès.

*

Milosh a toujours vécu sur la route, durant ces dix-sept petites années sur terre, sous les craquements et les aléas de la caravanne. C'est ainsi que ses parents, et leurs parents, et les parents de leurs parents, ont toujours vécu. Milosh n'a pas le coeur, ni l'envie de remettre en question le destin du peuple des voyageurs.

Le printemps est charmant durant leur entrée en Vienne. Le Ring s'ouvre devant eux, sous des airs slaves que Milosh arrive parfois à reproduire avec quelques difficultés pourtant sur sa propre guitare. On parle allemand, hongrois, yiddish, czech et polonais à Vienne, mais c'est toujours pour se remémorer les temps anciens, et l'empire qui n'est plus. Milosh tente de ne pas se préoccuper avec trop de passion pour les soldats édentés, éborgnés et estropiés qui peuplent la ville.

Il passe quelques vendeurs itinérants, un étudiant en art penché sur ce qui semble un paysage alpin bien loin de la poussiéreuse capitale autrichienne, compte les quelques pièces qu'il s'est procuré en chantant sur la place publique plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il y en a assez pour acheter de nouvelles partitions, quelque chose de métropolitain et décadent, peut-être. Saint-Saens. Satie. Stravinsky.

Milosh ne sait pas ce que le future garde farouchement encore entre ses mains.

*

Charles ignore les véritables raisons, le pourquoi et le comment de sa relation avec Mathias. C’est étrange. Mathias est étrange, l’a toujours été, et magnifique, aussi, ses yeux rivés sur ses partitions, la courbe d’un sourcil noir sur son front lisse. Mathias est jeune, et c’est un génie, aussi, de paroles et de musique. Quand il dirige, on dirait que Stravinsky coule dans ses veines, les accords, les assonances, le rythme. En un sens, Mathias fait l’amour à la musique d’une manière qu’il ne pourra jamais faire l’amour à un être de chair.

C’est peut-être une revanche du destin, ou de ces anciennes vies qui tournent autour d’elles-mêmes et s’entrechoquent sous le courant inflexible du temps.

Charles pose les yeux sur la lettre qu’il écrit pendant un moment. C’est un joli papier, le genre qui plaît aux goûts raffinés et un peu vieux jeu de Mathias, un imprimé ancien dont les poissons détonnent avec l’écriture peu soignée de Charles. Son portable demeure lui immobile sur la table. Mathias a coupé sa propre ligne, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'est pas exactement une surprise.

Le regard de Charles se perd, pendant un bref instant, à travers la fenêtre et vers le ciel qui s'assombrit. Il est huit heures et dix.

*

Hannes se demande parfois si il n’aurait peut-être pas dû laisser à ce garçon sa guitare. C’était un morveux bien sûr, une racaille de bohémien, comme tous les autres qui grouillent dans celle ville, mais ce n’est pas la compassion qui le pousse à ce genre de réflections. C’est qu’Hannes est un cancre en ce qui attrait à la musique. On dit que c’est le genre de choses qui arrivent avec les garçons qu’on a envoyé au front trop rapidement. Ils sont perdus, en un sens, même après être revenus. Hannes a vingt-cinq ans et les cheveux blonds de sa mère Luise, et tout ce qu’on lui appris durant les plus belles années de sa vie, c’est tuer, mourir et servir le Kaiser.

Le Kaiser est mort, l’empire s’est effondré et il ne lui reste plus qu’une guitare de tzigane qui refuse d’être jouée. Hannes se fâche, la brise d’un coup. Musique de dégénérés.

Peut-être que ce n’est pas tout ce qui lui reste, cette rage sourde qui gronde. Peut-être lui reste-t-il les copains du biergarten qui parlent politique et camaraderie, comme les camarades des tranchés du bon vieux temps. Peut-être lui reste-t-il à écouter le type avec la moustache et l’accent bavarois, et à espérer.

*

Igor Stravinsky compose en petites phases saccadées, avec des montées et des descentes, des coups et des feintes. C'est la plus grande qualité de sa musique, sa force, sa nature imprédictible. Marlene ferme les yeux en l'écoutant, se remémore les soirées passées au conservatoire à pratiquer, pratiquer sans relâche, avec les doigts qui blanchissent sous la pression des muscles qui travaillent, et les yeux qui perdent leur clarté sous la fatigue d'une autre soirée passée seule avec son violon.

On produit Le sacre du printemps à Vienne ce soir. C'est une merveille de modernité et de tradition, un peu comme la ville elle-même. Les temps ont changé depuis ses premiers rêves de grandeur et d'art. Marlene s'est trouvé ce que Père et Mère appellent un "vrai travail" et les nuits dans un appartement dont on a coupé le chauffage en plein hiver sont désormais révolues.

On ne choisit pas la vie de bohème, c'est elle qui nous choisit; de la même manière, on n'abandonne pas le vie de bohème, c'est elle qui nous abandonne. Marlene sourit, doucement, et Stravinsky pleure sur les partitions qu'elle observe, une cigarette à la bouche.

Le premier violon est un abrutit, comme tous les premiers violons sont des abrutis, mais Marlene l'aime toujours d'une passion dévorante.

*

Paris brille sous les yeux émerveillés d’un soldat qui y passe son premier printemps. On n’y sent pas la haine, dans les premiers temps, et la terreur. Il n’y a a que cette impression flottante d’avoir le monde dans le creux de sa poche, et le sentiment de faire partie de la plus grande et la plus imprévisible des aventure. Les françaises sont jolies, beaucoup trop jolies pour Kristof, qui cherche encore ses mots trop souvent et s’empêtre dans ses propres sentiments. C’est sans importance.

Kristof arpente parfois les pavés de la ville avec un air distrait. Il passe un mariage, une fois, et un enterrement une autre. C’est durant ce genre de rencontre qu’il apprécie la précaution qu’il prend de retirer son uniforme dès qu’il est en permission.

Une autre fois, il passe une fenêtre ouverte, de laquelle une musique s’échappe. Juste au son, Kristof devine qu’il s’agit d’un air proscrit. Sa croix de fer et ses responsabilités sont demeurées à la caserne où son régiment est stationné. Il n’a pas le même zèle que Bauer, ou Bäcker, les officiers autrichiens installés ici en raison de leur connexion au sein du parti.

Kristof ne fait que passer et laisser une vieille dame pleurer tendrement sur Stravinsky.

*

“Si c’est une farce, elle est de très mauvais goût. Poisson d’avril, peut-être?”

“Je pensais que les allemands n’avaient pas de sens de l’humour. J’avais raison.”

“Je pensais que les français étaient inconstants, futiles et prétentieux. J’avais tort. Il ne s’agit que de toi.”

Le ton monte. La rancune bourdonne.

“Je t’ai blessé? En ne venant pas ce soir? En te forçant à penser à autre chose que ta précieuse musique?”

“Oui.”

Un silence.

“Je suis sûr que Marlene joue tout aussi bien que moi, Mathias. Même mieux.”

“Ce n’est pas Marlene qui pose problème. C’est moi.”

Il y a du bruit de l’autre coté de la ligne, l’entracte qui prend fin bientôt, le grondement d’une troupe et d’un orchestre qui s'apprêtent à réapparaître en scène. J’ai besoin de toi.

“Diaghilev était un maître des succès de scandales. Quand il a monté Le sacre du ---”

“Je connais l’histoire, merci.”

“Tout ce que je voulais dire, c’est qu’il n’y a pas de meilleur hommage à faire à Stravinsky qu’un autre succès de scandale.”

À ces mots, un rire discret résonne à travers le chaos. L’entracte tire à sa fin. Mathias lui en veut toujours, mais c’est un départ, peut-être.

“J’espère seulement que j’ai tort, et que tu as raison.”

*

Mme Vermillon a plusieurs perroquets. Ils sont tous vifs et brillants, leur plumage propre et luisant. C’est sa passion, depuis la mort de Robert. Les perroquets sont beaux, bien entretenus comme la tombe de son défunt mari. C’est aussi la première chose qui attire le regard de son invité quand il pénètre dans sa maison.

On sert le café et les biscuits langues de chats qui viennent avec sans prendre compte de la valeur qu’elles ont. Mme Vermillon voit bien que le garçon qui s’assoit à sa table est mal à l’aise. La guerre a fait ses ravages dehors, mais il reste aussi des cicatrice plus subtiles mais plus profondes ailleurs.

Le garçon a la peau sombre, et il mange avec peu de manières mais toujours une certain timidité. Son français est au mieux approximatif, mais il remercie, sans cesse. Mme Vermillon sourit.

Peut-être que tout cela vaut la peine, après tout, tout pour un garçon qu’on lui a envoyé sous le nom de Milosh en espérant qu’elle le cache, peut-être un peu plus longtemps, des chiens et des loups. Plus tard, quand elle le trouve devant le piano à jouer une composition tout à fait singulière, elle sait, du fond de son coeur, qu’elle n’avait pas eu tort d’accepter.


End file.
